The Enchanting
by WyattPotter
Summary: The sister's return to Hogwarts, but something isn't right... Sequel to "The Calling"
1. Chapter 1

Piper and Dumbledore watched Harry as he chatted with the waitress at the cafe just opposite them.

"Is he OK? I mean after everything that's happened-" Piper asked Dumbledore, sounding concerned

"Harry has been through alot, even before your time as a witch he was fighting off attempts on his life, however never in his living memory has he lost someone as precious to him, as Sirius" Dumbledore replied softly

Harry appeared to Dumbledore's left and said "I don't suppose you're here for a coffee?"

"I wish sweetie, but Dumbledore has plans"

"Where's Phoebe and Paige?"

"Phoebe's on a date and Paige is 'working'" Piper replied saying the final word extremely sarcastically

"Shall we be off?" Dumbledore asked, raising both arms

Harry noticed Dumbledore's right hand was blackened and he winced slightly when Piper took hold of it. Piper looked at Harry and simply shook her head as if to say: "Don't ask"

The horrendous sensation of apparition came over Piper and Harry as the dank train station disappeared and was replaced by a village main street

Harry stumbled backwards as they landed

"Did I just apparate"

"You get used to it...eventually" Piper said, glaring at Dumbledore who turned to Harry and explained that Piper had vomited after her first time apparating. Piper 'hmphed' and began to walk down the street shouting over her back:

"Ya coming?"

Dumbledore and Harry glanced at each other and laughed slightly as they followed her

Piper heard Dumbledore explain to Harry that they were here to recruit an old Potions Master who had retired. He said that his services were required and that he needed Harry to be present so as to 'coerce' him back to Hogwarts

"OK...but Piper why are you here?"

"Protection. We think that The Callers are trying to recruit him" Piper explained

"Callers?" Harry asked, confused

"Oh, it's what the Demons and Death Eaters call themselves now" Piper said, she sounded like the name was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard

"But what are they calling?"

Piper sniggered as Dumbledore said "A new era where Pure-Bloods and Dark Magic go hand in hand"

"Sounds too corny to me" Piper sniggered

They'd reached a large, plain brick house right at the end of the street

"This the place?" Piper asked Dumbledore

"Yes...but it would appear that someone's beaten us here..."

The front door to the house had been smashed down and nothing but darkness lay beyond. Dumbledore and Harry pulled out their wands and muttered "_Lumos_" and the tips of their wands illuminated

"Pfft, showoffs" Piper muttered

They entered the dark house to find everything trashed. Sofas overturned, bookcases on their sides, pictures smashed. But more ominously blood dripped down from the ceiling onto the floor in front of a pink armchair that remained untouched. Dumbledore approached it and prodded it with his lit wand.

"Ouch!" It yelped and suddenly, it wasn't an armchair

Before them stood Horace Slughorn.


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't have to poke me quite so hard! What gave me away?" Slughorn asked, enthusiastically

"Dragon's blood" Dumbledore nodded at the ceiling

"Aahhhhh, I thought so. Sorry about the mess, had to make them think they'd already been you see...I don't even live here, people who do are in the Canary Islands" Slughorn seemed to bounce when he said this, rocking and forth on the balls of his feet

"Do you mind if I use the loo?" Dumbledore inquired politely

"Ummm... of course just down the ha-" Slughorn stopped when he realised who he was left with "Where are my manners? Horace Slughorn" Slughorn proffered his hand to Harry and Piper who subsequently shook it

"Oh and Albus, don't think I don't know why you're here! The answer's still no!" Slughorn shouted after Dumbledore

Piper was still trying to process the fact that moments ago he'd been a pink armchair, after all this was still very new to her...

"You mind if I clean up?" Piper asked, politely (Which surprised even herself, normally she would've made some sarcastic comment and done it anyway)

"Oh go ahead, I've never seen a witch at work, especially a Charmed one!" Slughorn responded enthusiastically

Piper glanced at Harry and widened her eyes slightly before continuing to work her magic

_"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen"_

Suddenly, with a rush of wind, broken plates were mended, bookshelves righted their positions and everything was back as it was

Piper turned and smiled at Slughorn childishly

"Wow..." Harry had never seen anything like it before

"Now am I right in assuming that you are the most powerful witch on the planet?" Horace asked eagerly

"Well...I suppose, I-" Piper was slightly taken aback by his boldness. Luckily before she was questioned any further, Dumbledore returned

"Mind if I take this?" Dumbledore pointed at a knitting magazine he had clutched in his good hand

"Well, yes, but you're not leaving are you?"

"Oh I know a lost case when I see one"

The trio proceeded out the front door and down the garden path but were halted by:

"Alright, alright, I'll do it! But I want a payrise and Professor Merrythorpe's old office, these are hard times!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore had apparated Piper back to the manor to find Phoebe and Paige wearing their teaching robes

"Whatcha doin in those things?" Piper asked, confused

"Piper we go back tommorrow!" Paige exclaimed

"Crap already?!"

"You sound disappointed" Phoebe said playfully

"Well sorry if I'm not jumping for joy at the thought of spending the next nine months in some thousand year old castle in the middle of freaking England!"

"Hey what's wrong with England?" Paige smirked

"You know what I mean..." Piper sighed "Well better get some sleep I suppose"

The sisters awoke the next morning and were eating breakfast when it suddenly occurred to Paige: How were they gonna get to Hogwarts?

"Maybe Dumbledore will come for us?" Phoebe said half-heartedly

Piper stood up and and walked up to the front door, yanking it open to see same old Prescott street

"Well not like that, can't you just orb?"

"Well I don't know exactly where it is" Paige explained

"Well you orbed to Egypt once remember?"

"No I orbed to Phoebe that was different"

"Well just focus on Hogwarts and see what happens" Phoebe said hopefully

"Ok" The sisters held hands and Paige focused on Hogwarts: The ancient stone, courtyards, Harry and the lake and opened her eyes to find they were just outside the manor doors, on the sixth floor.

"There ya go, now what time is it?" Phoebe asked

"Well it was 11:00 AM when we left so... 4:00 PM?"

"Ok the feast doesn't start til six sooo what do we do now?" Phoebe asked

Dumbledore's all-too-familiar British accent came from behind them: "Resurrect your sister perhaps?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that some kinda sick joke?!" Piper hissed angrily

"I assure you Piper, it's no joke"

"We tried to resurrect her, it was her destiny to die-" Piper started

"Yes it was but it's also her destiny to come back" Dumbledore explained

"How?" Paige was excited at the thought of finally being able to meet her sister

"By combining our magic and with a little help from an Angel of Destiny" Dumbledore nodded wisely

The sister's, Dumbledore and the Angel were gathered in the attic. The sisters were stood in front of the book with the page opened to the 'To summon a spirit' spell

"Ok, you ready?" Paige asked nervously

Piper gave a shaky breath "3 years..."

"I know, but she's coming back!" Phoebe exclaimed, delighted at the thought of being reunited with Prue again

"But what if we lose her again, I don't think I could-"

"We won't let that happen" Paige reassured her

"Ok"

"_Hear these words, hear our cry, spirit from the other side. Come to us we summon thee cross now the great divide_"

And in a swirl of bright white lights the familiar green eyes and long dark hair of Prue Halliwell appeared before them

"Piper, Phoebe, what the-"

She was cut off when Dumbledore flicked his wand and Prue became solid

The four sister's were silent for a moment, completely amazed before Piper and Phoebe ran towards Prue and hugged her, crying softly

"Don't you dare leave us EVER again!" Phoebe spluttered through stifled sobs whilst Paige watched on quietly crying

The three sister's finally separated and gave Paige and Prue a chance to finally meet

"Paige..." Prue was staring at Paige intently and made to go hug her but was stopped by the Angel

"Not yet, not until we've altered the prophecy"

"Ah, of course" Prue nodded, leaving her sister's confused

Prue explained that the prophecy was made for her, Piper and Phoebe and wasn't supposed to transfer to Paige, because of this Prue's soul was being torn apart in the afterlife and she was holding back her sister's powers, preventing them from advancing properly. Because her and Paige shared the same Warren power, if they touched their powers would react and most likely harm them.

The sister's and the Angel gathered in a circle, the Angel closed his eyes and started to glow. The light split and entered Prue and Paige. The light then shot out in a beam, connecting Prue and Paige. The Angel then opened his eyes and shattered the beam with his hands, disconnecting them and creating the Power of Four...


	5. Chapter 5

The next few hours were spent in the dining room, exchanging stories and catching up, particularly between Paige and Prue.

"I've never left your side you know, I always watched over you when I could but like Grams says, I still had an after life to live" Prue said sentimentally

"I wouldn't have expected anything less" Piper replied

The front doors to the manor creaked open and Dumbledore stepped inside

"Hi Prof.!" Phoebe shouted playfully in a childish voice

Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at Phoebe who immediately dropped the childish grin on her face

"Yes, hello Professor Halliwell" Dumbledore replied, a small smile playing on his lips "Now, I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we have something rather important to discuss"

"Sure go ahead" Paige said gesturing to a seat at the table

Dumbledore sat down and began to explain

"Although the combination of our magic was strong enough to raise Prue, we cannot sustain it."

The sisters paled

"W-ww-what does that mean?" Piper eventually stammered, terrified at the thought of losing her big sister again

"Well, we can sustain Prue's corporeal form for about a year, but after that her body will fade and she will become a spirit again"

"No" Prue said simply

"I'm afraid that is simply the way"

"No, you don't understand, being dead is HELL. In fact, no I've been to hell it's WORSE" Prue said, losing her steely composure

"There is...another option" Dumbledore said slowly

"Anything, PLEASE, anything is better than going back"

"We could...bind your spirit to the castle and prevent you from moving on. But understand, you would no longer be able to access the Power of Four, although you would retain your powers and you would never be able to leave, ever."

The sisters stared at Dumbledore, then Piper turned to Prue

"Whaddya thi-"

"Do it" Prue said immediately, cutting Piper off

"Not yet, the binding would have to be performed as you are...expiring and anyway, you'll need the Power of Four to shatter the bond between Voldemort and the Source and subsequently kill the Source. After all, that is why we raised you"

Prue nodded slowly

"Ok, so we've got a year to kill the Source?"

"Yes"

"Brilliant, it's bad enough we have to destroy the two most powerful evil beings the world has ever seen, but now we have a TIME LIMIT?!" Piper shouted angrily

"Piper calm down, it's ok" Paige tried to reassure her

"NO IT IS NOT OK, I HAVE TO LOSE MY SISTER ALL OVER AGAIN!" She stormed out of the dining room and up the stairs to her room, tears pouring down her face

"I'll leave you to make a proper, group decision." Dumbledore stood up to leave "And, Prue" He added "I'll be back later to discuss your employment"

"Employment?!"


End file.
